


蛊

by ccwzj



Category: allby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 我在一个雨天捡到小雨。我把他培养成了万众瞩目的偶像。他却只想爬我的床。





	蛊

小雨是我捡回来的小偶像。

我是在一个大雨天遇到他的，倾盆大雨，整条街都没有人。他浑身湿透走在路中央，衣服被雨水打湿，紧紧贴在身上，那么瘦，仿佛下一秒就能被风吹走。  
我盯着他细瘦的腰出神片刻，他却忽然停下脚步。我踩刹车晚了一步，也不知他是故意还是真的弱不禁风，只是剐蹭就倒在了雨水中。  
我有些慌，连忙下车看人有没有受伤，还好没有血迹，但是他紧紧闭着眼睛，怎么叫都没反应。  
我没办法，只好把他抱上车，湿淋淋地丢在后座。  
我不打算带他去医院，原因很简单，我没钱。  
我是个落魄的偶像经纪人，这几年带的男孩都大浪无名，连带着我自己的事业也没有起色，每天靠吃为数不多的存款度日。实在没有闲钱送他去医院。  
我把小雨带回家，给他放了一浴缸的热水，连人带衣服丢进去泡着，还给他放了点平时我自己都舍不得用的香氛。  
小雨安安静静地躺在水中，像等待被吻醒的睡美人。  
我没有夸张，小雨长得非常漂亮。五官清秀，骨相立体，热水的烘衬下，脸颊和嘴唇慢慢红起来，下巴上有青涩的胡茬，但放在他这张脸上，却没有邋遢的感觉。  
我期待小雨醒过来，我想看看他该有一双多迷人的眼睛。  
不知道是上天听到了我的祈祷，还是小雨是精灵会读心。  
在我第三遍在心中默念“快醒来”的时候，他睁开了眼睛。  
纯真的，透亮的，怜人的，无辜的。  
后来我想，或许从那第一眼开始，我已经中了他的蛊惑，逐渐迷失自我。  
他没有说话，没有问我是谁，他做了一个让我十分意外的动作。  
小雨微微撅起嘴，像受了极大的委屈一样，一把搂住了我的脖子，在我耳边甜腻腻地叫了声“哥哥”。  
那时候我和他相识还不到一小时，从他睁眼看向我甚至没有一分钟，我不知道他的名字，他也不知道我的。  
但他靠过来的姿势，就像把自己完全交给了我。  
他说话的语气，就像我真是他值得依赖和信任的亲人。  
他在我脸侧小幅度地蹭着，发出小猫求奶一样的哼哼声。  
但我是个坏心眼的商人，那瞬间我没有想给他什么安慰。我只是觉得否极泰来，我的偶像经纪生涯终于可以回春了。  
小雨简直是个完美的男性少女偶像。

小雨特别乖，很听我的话，像初生的婴儿一样懵懂，整天围着我转。  
我说不管他曾经叫什么，从今天开始他就叫小雨，只能叫小雨。  
他便眨着眼摇晃我的手，乖巧地点头说，“我是哥哥的小雨。”  
我没有问小雨的来历，为他编造了一个假身份，给了他一个家境贫寒外出打工遭到欺凌被我救下的可怜人设，把他打扮得像一个精致的娃娃，送他登上舞台。  
小雨果然没有让我失望。  
他天真，脆弱，敏感而不自知，娇媚又迷人。  
他在舞台上羞怯地发着光，懵懂却强装镇定的模样没人不爱。  
谁让他是个漂亮的小笨蛋呢。  
我带他学跳舞，教他唱歌，控制他的饮食，不许他纸片人的身材有任何波动。  
跳舞很辛苦，他身上很快多了些青紫的痕迹。下课后他总是哭着来求我抱，边哭边说“哥哥，好疼。”  
小雨很喜欢跟我有肢体接触，只有我们两个人的时候他总是贴着我，求我抱，蹭我的脸，嘴唇软软地挨上我的脖颈。  
有两次他甚至试图亲我，被我避开后就瘪起嘴，眼泪挂在眼角将落未落。  
“哥哥是不是不喜欢我了？”  
每次我一有点拒绝的动作，他就会可怜兮兮地这样问我。  
我不知道该说什么，我的确喜欢小雨，但不是那种喜欢。  
我虽然是做男子少女偶像生意的，但我不是同性恋。  
小雨乖巧又漂亮，这让我非常满意，但小雨不能喜欢我。  
他是要站在舞台上被仰望的，他必须足够孤高冷艳，做没有感情的妖精，却在特定十分，对粉丝释放温文亲和的魅力柔情。  
那是他的魔法。  
但小雨比我想象得更会勾人，我根本不需要教他 ，他一个眼神就能让粉丝们尖叫，心甘情愿打开钱包。  
小雨越来越火，为我赚的钱也越来越多。

时机差不多的时候，我为小雨举办了一场握手会。  
来参加的粉丝数量超出的我的想象，原定一小时表演两小时握手，最后整场活动被迫延迟到五小时。  
我也明白粉丝的疯狂，因为那天我给小雨穿了裙子。  
既然握手会是粉丝福利，但当然得给花钱来参加的粉丝们准备点不一样的。  
小雨一开始很抗拒，激烈地反抗工作人员，躲在试衣间里哭，吵着要我来，谁也不见。  
我用备用钥匙打开了门，看到小雨缩在椅子上，穿着宽大的衬衫，他看到我进来，不管不顾地扑上来要抱我。  
他像一只白色的蝴蝶飞进我怀里，我只来得及抓到他翻飞的衣角。  
没人知道我们的关系，我急着回手关门遮挡外面无关人士的视线，慢了一步没来得及拉住小雨，被他得逞，亲在我唇上。  
我明明前不久才跟肤白胸大的女人上过床，可是小雨的味道那么清冽，一瞬间窒住了我呼吸的能力。  
我从不知道男人的嘴唇也能这样软，或许不能一言概之男人的嘴唇，大抵只有小雨的嘴唇才能如此软，软得我神志都飞走了一半。  
他湿润的小舌头调皮地在我唇上舔了一下，我不是没跟人接过吻，但他瑟缩又侵略的姿态唤醒了我仿若干涸了许久的灵魂。  
我脑内警钟敲响，赶紧回神推开他，佯装愤怒地呵斥，“你做什么？！”  
小雨得了便宜，开始卖乖。  
他眼中的泪还未褪尽，湿漉漉地看向我的时候，让我总想起他用舌头在我唇上留下的温度。  
他可怜巴巴地求我，“哥哥我不想穿那样的裙子。别让我穿好不好。”  
我严厉地拒绝他，甚至动手撕扯他身上的衬衫，拿过一边加厚了的乳罩要给他戴。  
我看出小雨还是很抗拒，但他不敢像反抗其他工作人员一样反抗我，他只会低声下气带着哭腔求我，跟我谈条件。  
我充耳不闻，用力扒掉了他的衬衫，这才发现小雨里面原来什么都没穿。他粉嫩的乳头在空气中瑟瑟挺立，粉嫩的性器也软软地低垂，吸引我的视线。  
小雨似乎完全不介意被我看光，没有一点要遮的意思，反而伸手要抱我。  
“哥哥，哥哥。”  
他一声声地唤，暧昧的气息很快充满了整个试衣间。  
小雨见我不说话，以为我生气了，试探着来拉我的手，把脸埋在上面，小猫一样地蹭来蹭去。  
“哥哥不要生气，我穿……求求你不要生气。”  
我不敢再吭声，只觉得无论怎样表态，在这种情况下都会给小雨一个错误信号。  
为了不影响他一会儿的演出，我只能保持沉默。  
但小雨太会了，他又开始借机冲我撒娇，“哥哥帮我穿可以吗？我想让哥哥帮我穿这个……”  
我看了眼他手里的奶罩，只觉得太阳穴突突地跳。  
但我实在不想再同他这样赤裸地待在试衣间，只好黑着脸拿过奶罩，给他穿上。  
奇怪，平时解女人的奶罩我都很麻利，今天给小雨穿，手指却磕磕绊绊，扣了几次都没扣上。  
小雨的身体白得发粉，赤裸的肩膀微微颤抖，他在笑我。  
“哥哥是笨蛋。”  
我气得很想打他屁股，但目光触及到他凸起的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，又生生消气了。  
我终是舍不得同小雨生气的。  
大概小雨也明白这一点，所以才总是看似怯懦实则肆无忌惮地屡屡向我撒娇耍赖。  
我好不容易给他扣好了奶罩，又给他套上早就准备好的水手服，为他系领结。  
小雨的胸部微微鼓起来，我几次不小心碰到，都尴尬地避开。后来小雨发现了，故意挺起胸脯，笑出很小声的气音，痒痒地钻进我耳朵。  
“内裤你自己穿。”我终于帮小雨穿好了上半身，为他准备的蕾丝内裤是定制的，不会让他不舒服。  
小雨瘪起嘴，但也知道如果再提要求就过分了。  
我侧过身，不想看他赤裸的下体。  
他乖乖地自己穿好了内裤，把裙子塞到我手上。  
我不敢看小雨的眼睛，让他坐好，半跪下来。他细长的腿屈起又伸直，另一条抵在我肩膀。然后两条对换，我为他穿好了裙子。  
接着又为他穿好了袜子和鞋子。  
过程中我始终半跪着，感觉自己像个虔诚的骑士，很想捉住他的脚踝留一个亲吻。  
我被自己的想法吓了一跳，终于为我的小雨公主穿戴完毕，他却顺势从椅子上滑下来，鸭子坐坐在我面前，捧起我的脸亲我。  
“哥哥，小雨想要奖励……”  
我想小雨一定是在这间试衣间里施展了什么法术，我竟然无法拒绝。再次被他亲吻嘴唇，顶开牙齿，勾着我的舌头纠缠。  
他把我的嘴亲得湿淋淋的，他自己的唇也亮晶晶的。  
小雨心满意足地站起身，丢下呆愣坐在原地的我出去补妆。  
我开始怀疑起初的哭闹是否是小雨的阴谋，他只是想让我为他穿衣服，然后再亲亲我。  
可我到底有什么好亲的。  
我转头看镜子。  
我长得不帅，不比小雨万分之一漂亮，只是看得过去的长相。  
我不相信小雨真的喜欢我，也许他只是分不清喜欢和依赖。  
毕竟从我捡到他开始，他的生活里80%都只有我。  
我觉得我这种想法有些自作多情，自嘲地笑了一下，开门出去。  
我只是想利用小雨赚钱，一开始的理由就足够简单，今后也不会有多复杂。

小雨穿着裙子表演了将近两个小时，他下台的时候，舞台和红毯上都是狂热的粉丝撒的钱。  
我乐开了花，蹲在一边数钱，不知道另一边的小雨不只是握手，还被摸了脸揉了头亲了手。  
一切结束的时候，小雨的妆都被摸得有些花，眼影氤氲地散开，像哭红了眼圈一样可怜。  
但他还是敬业地跟粉丝挥手道别，笑着营业到最后一刻。  
我远远地看着，觉得小雨的确是个不可多得的宝藏。似乎他天生就该被所有人爱，天生就懂得如何俘获人心。  
这次握手会赚到的钱远远超出了我的预想，我非常开心，请所有工作人员吃饭唱歌，喝得酒气冲天，要求小雨继续给大家表演。  
他的水手服还没换下来，饭间被摸了不少次大腿。有些我看到了，更多的可能我没看到。  
小雨频频向我求助，但我不闻不问，四处找人喝酒，让他唱歌给我听。  
最后我不知道我是怎么回家的，也不知道在昏暗的光线中小雨到底有没有被欺负。  
我开始恢复意识，是因为感觉到柔软的湿意，喉咙里也有温热的液体缓缓流过。  
身体好像浸在水里，但身上却是另一个人火热的体温。  
我头痛欲裂，勉强睁开眼，看到小雨颤抖的睫毛。  
他在亲我，不对，他在喂我喝着什么。  
我警觉地推开他，他猝不及防，我也呛了一下，扶着浴缸边缘咳个不停。  
我定下神，这才发现我是在我家的浴缸里，就是捡到小雨那天他从昏迷中醒来的浴缸。  
时过境迁，这次变成我在水里醒来。  
但不同的是，上次他好好地穿着衣服，我也好好地穿着衣服坐在浴缸边。  
而这次，我全身赤裸，小雨穿着湿透的水手服，领结散开，跨坐在我腰上，裙摆飘在水面。  
我酒精上头的大脑一时有些处理不清现在的情况，刚想质问小雨为什么会这样，他却俯身再度亲我。  
他的舌头特别软，舔过我的牙床和上颚，引得我浑身颤抖。  
我自认不是敏感的体质，但却在小雨这里一而再再而三地沉沦。  
我不由自主地搂上他精瘦的背，摩挲他的脸颊，在接吻的间隙问他刚刚在喂我喝的什么。  
“是醒酒汤，哥哥。”他乖巧地蹭我的鼻尖，“你太醉了，醉得……硬不起来……”  
！！！  
小雨在说什么！  
我承认我先前是着了小雨的魔，但无论如何我不想同小雨发生关系。我是男人，小雨也是男人。  
而我不是同性恋。  
我推开小雨要翻出浴缸，但脚底打滑失败一次，于是失去先机，又被小雨压住。  
他一边说着“哥哥不要”，一边毫不手软地用自己松散的领结绑住了我的双手。  
我大怒，呵斥他，“你在做什么！”  
小雨抱住我，低微恳求，“哥哥，不要逃，求求你。”  
他的屁股全然和我的小腹接触，我这才发现他裙子下面没穿内裤，并且他硬起的阴茎，抵在了我赤裸的皮肤上。  
我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，抬腿要踢他，动作间大腿却意外摩擦到一个器官，小雨发出小小的惊呼。  
我不敢置信，那不应该是出现在男人身上的器官。为了确定，我再次用大腿摩擦他的腿间，小雨立刻软了腰，瘫在我身上小声呻吟着“哥哥别弄”。  
我着实吓了一跳，一时也忘了要推开他。  
小雨被发现了秘密，也没看出羞涩，反倒有些窃喜，红着脸软在我的胸膛上，手伸下去撸动我的性器，柔媚的声音钻进我的耳朵。  
他一边揉弄我的阴茎一边握住龟头抵住他隐秘的肉缝磨蹭，撒娇似的催促：“哥哥快硬嘛，哥哥怎么还不硬呀。”  
他舔我的下巴，亲我的嘴，腰身窝在我怀里蹭弄。  
而我，从发现他的秘密那一刻就失去了思考的能力，任由他发骚，却不知该如何面对。  
我想起小雨在台上笑得那么娇俏，轻轻一个眼神都勾得人着魔。  
身为一个男人，他身上却有着女人的性器官。我只在书里看到过雌雄同体，以为他们都是很脆弱的一类人。  
然而小雨的确脆弱，可比起这个，更让我在意的是他的媚和风情简直刻在骨子里。  
此时他正用自己已经湿润的穴口吸吮我的龟头，他在邀请我。  
不知道那个花穴尽头是不是也有一个小小的子宫，我的小雨公主，他能不能为我生个孩子？  
我早忘了自己之前不断强调的“我不是同性恋”，小雨不算完全的“同性”，而现在我只想操到他肚子大起来。  
他还在我身上小声哼哼着，我不再犹豫，挺腰一举冲进那个紧致的穴口。  
小雨非常紧，宛若处子。但他里面也非常温暖，软肉含着我的鸡巴，蠕动着把我引向更深处。  
我无法自持，卖力地挺动腰身，激起一片水花。  
小雨软在我腰上摇摇晃晃，双手抚摸我的胸膛，小声哭道：“哥哥，啊……！哥哥慢点！疼啊……”  
我举起被绑住的双手，用两臂之间的缝隙套过他的头，疯了一样吻他。  
他无数次用这张小嘴勾引我，羞怯的，渴求的，楚楚动人的。  
每一次我都逃了。  
这回我没有给他喘息的机会，大肆冲进他口腔里掠夺，鸡巴也冲进他身体深处索取。  
小雨攀住我的背呜呜地哭。  
这天之前，我特意带他去修指甲，亲手为他涂上粉红色的指甲油，而此刻他的指甲狠狠抠进我的皮肤。  
他很疼，我感觉到了，但我停不下来。  
小雨的舌头同我的纠缠在一起，我感觉到他体内流出温暖的水，一股一股泡住我的龟头，让我舒服得发疯。  
他开始打我，挠我，挣扎着耍赖皮，可我并不打算放过他。  
激烈的动作间，我手上的束缚散了。得了自由，我立刻伸手下去，肉缝顶端的肉头肿起，我一碰，小雨就啊啊啊地叫，下面咬我更紧。  
“哥哥，不要，不要这样……啊啊啊啊——”  
我拇指画圈碾压他的肉头，小雨很快受不了，尖叫着射出精液，花穴的内壁也抽搐着缩紧，里面涌出更多的水。  
我能肯定，如果不是在浴缸里，此刻他的大腿肯定被自己流出的水打湿一片。  
我托着小雨的屁股把他抱起，跨出浴缸，把他抵浴室的墙上狠狠插入。  
墙面太凉，小雨哭着往我怀里缩，却在一波一波的顶弄中仰起半身向后倒去。  
“哥哥，哥哥，好冷，小雨好冷，抱抱我。”  
他总是这样，知道我最受不了他撒娇，知道如何装可怜才能得到他想要的。  
我被他这副样子欺骗无数次，下一次还是愿意为他做出让步。  
我抱着他走去卧室，鸡巴还插在他的穴里。小雨紧紧地吸着我，一下一下亲吻我的嘴唇，呜咽着反复喊我“哥哥哥哥”。  
曾经我以为，“哥哥”是他对我全部依赖和信任的寄托，但火热情事中他再度这样叫我，我听来无端觉得像是勾引。  
我堵住他的嘴，不让他再蛊惑我。  
然而并没有什么用，我把他操进床铺，把他操得大腿发抖身体发红。  
我知道我完了。  
“哥哥”是他的咒语，是他给我下的蛊。我被他吸引，为他沉迷，像他所有的粉丝那样，融化在他一个简单的眼神里。  
他又射了，精液喷洒在我的胸膛上，我按压他的肉头，啃噬他挺起的乳首，说荤话羞辱他，“小雨这里能出奶吗？”  
他咯咯地笑，捧住我的脸诱惑，“哥哥射给我，让我怀孕，怀孕了我就能给哥哥吸奶了。”  
我扣住他的手不许他挣动，发狠每一下都操进最深处。  
小雨的浪叫一整夜从未停歇，荤话说得比我还溜。  
“哥哥操的我好舒服嗯啊！”  
“哥哥再快点……太深了。呜呜嗯！”  
“哥哥好大……哥哥，小雨想给你生宝宝……”  
我疯了也狂了，把他翻来覆去操弄。他的花穴被我操得糜烂，性器早已射不出东西。  
他的身体里都是我的精液，随着呼吸从合不上的肉缝间流淌出来。  
我生怕他怀不上，射完了也把鸡巴塞进去堵住穴口，希望他身体被我操软，整个宫腔也被我的精液泡软。  
我的小雨被操得没了公主的神气，眼睛哭肿了，嗓子也喊哑了，只能缩在我怀里抽抽搭搭地叫“哥哥”。  
我亲他的额头，着迷地说，“给哥哥生个孩子，乖。”  
小雨噗嗤一声笑了，小口啃咬我的胸口。  
“哥哥还真是笨蛋。”  
我苦笑，我的确是笨蛋，彻头彻尾的笨蛋。  
我做商人不够精明，舍不得完全用小雨赚钱。  
做爱人又不够资格，因为我什么也给不了小雨，何况小雨从不缺爱。  
我只能做个笨蛋，甘之如饴地被另一个笨蛋骗。  
小雨在我怀里仰起脸，噘着嘴索吻。  
我亲吻他，用尽全部力气亲吻他。  
但他却调皮地不肯加深这个吻，只用舌头舔我的唇缝，牙齿咬我的唇瓣。  
他复用两片湿润柔软的唇贴上来，像小孩子做游戏，亲在我嘴上，发出“啾”的声音。  
“哥哥，我好爱你。”  
啾。  
“小雨好爱哥哥。”  
啾。  
“哥哥也爱我吗？”  
啾。  
“哥哥也爱小雨的对吧？”  
啾。  
“哥哥，回答我嘛。”  
他不再跟我玩亲吻游戏了，掰过我的脸要我直视他。  
他的眼睛还像我第一次见到那样，纯真的，透亮的，怜人的，无辜的。  
我的心在胸膛下扑通扑通地飞快跳起来，似乎想透过薄薄的皮肤直接跳到小雨那儿去。  
于是我明白我无法对着那双眼睛撒谎。  
“嗯。”我听见自己艰涩的声音，“哥哥也喜欢小雨。”  
啾。  
“不行不行，哥哥要爱小雨才行。重说。”  
小雨在我怀里笑起来，像森林里最自由自在的畅快小精灵。  
“哥哥也爱小雨。”  
啾。

我终于还是跌入这深渊。


End file.
